The Alaska Native Brotherhood Alcoholism Program will concern itself primarily with control and eradication of the symptoms of alcoholism in the community levels; and of importance will be a focus upon the alcohol and other drug prevention program in the Angoon School System. The philosophy and programing will follow closely the principles of other successful alcoholism programs implemented throughout the State of Alaska; and will maintain close relationships with all federal, state, and private agencies that may serve the social, educational, psychological, medical and recreational needs of the clients.